


50 ways to annoy Ronald Knox

by MongooseLady23



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MongooseLady23/pseuds/MongooseLady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like these list. Still I think this will be the last one I post for now because it seems everyone has already beat me to the other list. Of course I would never do any of this stuff to poor Ronald Mostly because hes my second favorite charater in Black Butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 ways to annoy Ronald Knox

1\. Gum up his lawnmower with chewing gum.  
2\. Take out the engine to his lawnmower.  
3\. Borrow his lawnmower to cut your grass and then refuse to return it.  
4\. Concisely ask him to mow your lawn.  
5\. If he thinks mowing your lawn is a sexual innuendo then tell him he’s a dirty man.  
6\. Ask him if he’s bi.  
7\. If he says yes ask him if he has a crush on William T. Spears.  
8\. If he says yes accuse him of only wanting to get into Williams pants because he wants to get out of overtime.  
9\. If he says no then kiss William in front of him.  
10\. If he says no to #7 read Ronald X William Fanfiction in front of him.  
11\. Give him the insurance reports from all the property he’s destroyed with his lawnmower including rooftops.  
12\. Ask him if he’s a blonde or a Burnett.  
13\. Ask him what his natural hair color is.  
14\. Ask him if he’s decided on what hair dye to use yet.  
15\. Ask him why he bleaches only half his hair.  
16\. When he’s asleep dye the rest of his hair ether blonde or brown and then say I finished dyeing your hair for you.  
17\. Dye all his hair brown and comb his hair to the side and say William T. Spears needs a little brother.  
18\. Replace the nametag on his desk or door with one that says the words Grells little baby boy on it.  
19\. Ask him if he’s gay.  
20\. If he says yes Repeat #s 7 to 9.  
21\. Style his hair to look like Eric’s and say Eric needs a little brother.  
22\. Ask him if America is his brother.  
23\. Lock him in his office with Excalibur from Soul Eater and shut the door.  
24\. Concisely remind him of how unhealthy partying and drug use can be.  
25\. Ask him if he’s high.  
26\. If he says yes tell William he’s high at work right now.  
27\. Ask him why he chose a lawnmower for a Deathscythe and not something that doesnt requires jumping from a roof.  
28\. Steal his lawnmower and take it for a joyride.  
29\. Steal his lawnmower and take it for a joyride without filling up the gas tank.  
30\. If he says no to #19 take him to a gay bar.  
31\. Take him to a birthday party for kids.  
32\. Take him to any party without drugs or alcohol.  
33\. Tell him he’s going to party himself to death.  
34\. Replace all his clothes with dresses and blame Grell.  
35\. While he’s wearing a dress lock him in William T. Spear’s office.  
36\. Give him all your paperwork.  
37\. If he says no to #19 sing the song Gay bar around him.  
38\. Ask him why he named his Deathscythe Deathscythe.  
39\. Ask him to mow the Phantomhive Estates lawn because Finnin doesn’t own a lawnmower.  
40\. Ask him if he’s Finnian’s brother.  
41\. Ask him if he’s Eric’s brother.  
42\. Ask him if he’s Alan’s brother.  
43\. Ask him if he’s Williams little brother.  
44\. Replace his white shoes with black shoes.  
45\. Ask him if he likes classical music.  
46\. If he says no play classical music around him all day long.  
47\. Throw water balloons at him.  
48\. Lecture him on the importance of glasses to a reaper.  
49\. Dress up as William T. Spears and tell him he’s going to get a pay cut and overtime.  
50\. Mimic his pose in front of him and say I’m the next die hard reaper.  
51\. Ask him if he came from the school of hard Knox.  
52\. Give him a stupid nickname like Knoxster, Knoxsty, Knockers. Etc.


End file.
